The art of games is continually receptive to novel ways in which to use play as a constructive way in which to use recreational free time. In order to appeal to those interested in games, novel combinations of activities are used to create games that appeal to persons looking for new recreational activities. Games that involve physical exertion have the added benefit of promoting physical activity as well as the development of athletic skills.
Games to improve physical fitness and athletic coordination are common. Such games typically involve various combinations of running, throwing, catching, kicking or striking playing balls. These same skills are important for the enjoyment and development of proficiency in widely recognized sports such as football, baseball, ice hockey, soccer, tennis or badminton to name a few. Thus many aspects of games and activities that people engage in are also useful for developing physical skills that form the basis for subsequent development of more specialized athletic abilities.
Of all the basic physical skills, the development of hand-eye coordination required for throwing and catching is important to the successful participation in many formal sports. While there are many prior art devices and games that incorporate the actions of throwing and catching, the prior art games routinely require two or more players throwing to each other. The primary drawback of the prior art games is that they are not suitable for play by a single person. As a result, individuals often do not engage in active play involving throwing and catching on account of the lack of a playing partner.